For littleshy flower :)
by THOSE stories
Summary: So this was written for littleshy flower by request and I'm not really sure how it turned out or how to summarize it but here we go :) Theo James fanfiction(?)


**A/N: Okay, so this was written for **_**littleshy flower**_** from a request but it's also the first time I've tried to write anything that was based on twilight so I'm not really sure how it went…**

I huddled in the crowded restaurant, just pleased to be out of the snow. I had left my jacket at home and now I was absolutely freezing, in desperate need of something warm.  
There was one table left which I quickly sat at, tucking my skirt under me. My hair fell across my face, distorting my vision. I couldn't gather enough courage to look at the waitress as she took my order.  
I knew that the coffee here was terrible but, as all bad days start off, I had left my wallet in my jacket which meant I only had a few dollars change left in my pocket. I surrendered it when she returned with my cup.  
"Excuse me, Miss, do you mind if I sit here?" A voice asked politely as I took my first sip of the watery bitter liquid. The sound sent shivers up my spine but it wasn't a bad thing.  
"That's fine," I mumbled, not daring to look up.  
"Thanks." I could hear that he was smiling. "I'm Theo, by the way."  
I shook the hand he offered me, taking a tentative glance up.

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. Theo. Theo James. The most wonderful creature I had ever laid eyes on. Not only had I dreamed about him for years but I watched almost everything had been in, just dying to meet him. And now he was three feet away wearing that gorgeous smile. His dark brown eyes sparkled, focused on only me.  
"I'm Wardah," I whispered once I found my voice. I dropped my eyes from his face to my drink, trying not to stare.  
"Wardah," he repeated quietly as if testing to see how the name felt. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He was smiling again. When the waitress came and diverted his attention I quickly arranged my curls, forming a wall between us to hide my blush. He couldn't mean that.  
I was trying that hard to stay focused on nothing but my drink that I didn't notice that he had been given his own cup.  
He chuckled and when I glanced up again he was pulling a face. I smiled involuntarily.  
"This is truly awful," he said, grinning back at me. "I don't know you can stand this."  
"...It's pretty terrible," I agreed quietly, not knowing what else to say.  
"Ugh." He took another mouthful. "Excuse me if this is too forward, but would you by any chance let me buy you another drink?" He lent his chin on his platted fingers, looking at me through long thick lashes.  
"Um…they're all pretty much the same from here," I admitted shyly.  
"…I could take you somewhere else?" he suggested. "I mean, if you want to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he added quickly.  
I bit my lip, trying to contain my excitement. Butterflies flittered around my stomach and my heart beat faster, making me feel a little bit sick. This couldn't be happening; was I dreaming? Surely Theo James could not be standing in front of _me_, asking to buy me a drink.  
"Wardah…?" he asked softly, almost shyly. I realised I hadn't answered him yet. "It's okay if you say no, we only just met, but-"  
"I want to go." The words burst out of my mouth before I meant them to and the heat rushed to my face. "Um, I mean, I'd really like that. Thank you." My voice was so quiet even I barely heard it.  
"I'd like that too," he smiled. He stood and pushed his chair in so I did the same, watching him out of the corner of my eye the entire time to make sure he was actually real.

As we stepped outside the frosty air bit into my skin, sending goose bumps all over my body. I clenched my jaw to stop my teeth from chattering.  
Suddenly there was a weight on my shoulders along with instant warmth. His jacket.  
"T-thank you," I murmured gratefully, looking up at him. I didn't even come up to his shoulder.  
He smiled back. "No problem."  
Now that his jacket was off I could see the muscles under his tight fitting shirt and only just managed to tear my gaze away. I stared at my feet, breathing in the scent of the coat. It was heavenly.  
As we stood at the curb waiting for the taxi, he reached over and brushed my hair off my face, tucking it behind my ear.  
I could almost picture how red my face was.  
"Someone with a face as lovely as yours should not hide," he told me softly.  
"Um…thanks?" I mumbled awkwardly, not sure how to react.  
He laughed. The sound was free, musical like bells ringing. He ran his hand through his hair, brushing the snowflakes off. "Do you want to choose where we go?" he asked, steping closer.  
"No thank you…um, I don't really eat out much, so…" I studied my hands, lacing and unlacing my fingers together.  
"That's okay," he assured me. "I know the perfect place."  
When the car pulled up he opened the door while I climbed in, gently closing it behind me. Once he was in beside me he told the driver the name of the place. It sounded so fancy, way out of my comfort zone.

"So," he started once we were driving. "How old are you, Wardah?"  
"I'm eighteen," I replied easily. Usually I didn't like talking to new people but something about him made me comfortable, easy to be with. I found myself boldly asking him a question. "Do you always get girls to do this with you?" I didn't think much about the question before I asked it and hoped he wouldn't take offence.  
Instead he just chuckled quietly and shook his head. "No, not normally. There's just something about you; I saw you sitting there and instantly wanted to know you, if that's appropriate…" He flashed me his smile again, making my heart freeze in my chest.  
"Oh," was all I could think to say, smiling shyly back.  
"What about you? Is there going to be some guy somewhere not very happy with me for taking you out?"  
I blushed. "No…people aren't interested in girls like me…"  
He frowned. "What do you mean 'girls like you'?"  
I shrugged.  
His finger caught my chin and lifted my head up, making me look at him. "Wardah, you are one of the most stunning women I have ever seen. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
I didn't know what to say but I _did_ know his perfect lips were mere inches from mine. I pushed the thought from my mind.

When we pulled up he opened my door for me again and offered me his hand. I hesitantly took it, feeling a rush of adrenaline when our bare skin touched. He smiled crookedly at me.  
To say that the place was extravagant would have been an understatement. There were literally no words to describe the beauty of the building we were in; every surface was lavishly decorated and the food smelt divine.  
"Theo, I don't think I should be in here," I mumbled timidly.  
"Why is that?" he asked, his smile sliding off his face. "Do you want me to take you home?"  
"No…it's not that…just, everything in here is so beautiful…I don't belong in here…"  
"Of course you do, don't be silly," he assured me.  
"I'm under dressed," I squeaked.  
"No you're not. And even if you were, that makes two of us."  
I looked at his t-shirt and jeans and a small smile slid onto my face.  
A man in a suit led us to a free table. Theo pulled out my chair, taking the coat off me and hanging it on the back. As he drifted to his seat, he caught one of my curls, twisting it gently around his finger before releasing it, almost absentmindedly.  
"Are you hungry? Would you like dinner?"  
As if on cue, my stomach growled, making blush yet again. He just smiled.  
"I'll take that as a yes then?"  
I nodded shyly as he handed me a menu.

After one of the most magical nights of my life he took me home. We had talked and talked until I felt like I knew him inside out. By the end of the evening I found my hand wrapped in his.  
When I turned to thank him on my front steps he wore an odd expression, almost sad.  
"Do I get to see you again?" he asked shyly, fidgeting nervously.  
"I would love that," I smiled, squeezing his hand again before dropping it.  
"Tomorrow…?" he asked, even quieter than last time.  
I giggled. "Even better."  
"Okay," he smiled back, his eyes alive again. "Have a good night."  
"You too. Thank you for everything," I told him, turning away to unlock the door. I briefly wondered if I should invite him inside.  
"Wardah?"  
"Yes?"  
"One more thing." I felt arms themselves around my waist, gently turning me around. He softly pressed his lips against mine before disappearing down the stairs.

That night as I fell asleep, I grinned into the darkness, unable to wipe the smile off my face.


End file.
